Tomorrow is Another World
by Wyvern's Elucidated Brethren
Summary: *Updated* The war against Voldemort takes a new turn with the rise of two new, more powerful sorcerors. But will they have a part to play for good or ill? And what do the Elves and the Devil have to do with it all?
1. Prologue

Oooook, after an absence of too many months, we have decided to write good ol' Harry Potter fics again! Warning: There will be slash later on! So, homophobes, shoo, and I would like to say this in my defence before we get any flames: We write what we know! Oh, and there's two original characters who are not Mary Sues, I promise! This is going to be based on a dream that Wyv had, so it's bound to be a bit. weird! Love yer all! (especially if you review!) Bel xxxx  
  
***  
  
It was a typical autumn evening. The sky was slowly getting darker as the biting cold wind blew more and more clouds into the void of the sky. The clouds were heavy and black with the promise of rain. The girl shivered and pulled her cloak tighter about her.  
  
She sat in the shadow of the Forbidden Forest, glaring towards the castle. It was probably not the safest place to be in these dark times, but then, where was while Voldemort was gathering strength? Besides, she had nowhere else to go; she certainly wasn't going to go back to her parents' place after this.  
  
They'd kicked her out! Over a simple misunderstanding! Okay, so Unicorn blood was illegal under the International Federation of Wizards Convention of 1678, but how could she have known that it would explode when added to an Invisibility Potion? And it wasn't her that actually put the stuff in, she'd just urged Ewan to put it in his potion, and he had.  
  
Well, she would miss Ewan, and no doubt his parents will forever think of her as the most evil being in the multiverse, but it wasn't really an expelling offence, for fuck's sake, it was just a student prank that backfired.  
  
She tilted her head to one side, as if listening to someone that only she could hear. She smiled and said, "Yeah, that's right. I'm sorry, hon." She turned to look at the invisible speaker, and waved her right hand in a complicated pattern. "I'll talk to you later. I need to think about what I'm going to do."  
  
That's odd, she mused. Ewan wasn't visible, even in Hogwarts' strong magical field. Well, he was visible to her, but then she was. different. Oh well, she resolved to talk to him about it later. Now that he'd contacted her she would be able to recall him from whatever paradise or hell or other dimension he'd created for himself. It was one of the many things she was extremely good at.  
  
She hugged the two pieces of her broken wand to her chest, and swore under her breath. The snapping of the wand didn't bother her so much, if she really concentrated she didn't need a wand at all, but what it symbolised bothered her. They'd expelled her, and she was so powerful! Well, she'd show them, she didn't need Hogwarts, or it's stupid rules or it's stupid teachers. She'd go and study by herself, become the best there ever was, and then she'd get her revenge on those who had cast her out.  
  
There was a movement in the air behind her, and she rolled her eyes.  
  
"If that's you back again, Ewan." she began.  
  
"I'm not Ewan." She turned to face the speaker. A slim man, maybe ten, fifteen years older than her, was leaning against a tree with his arms folded. He had two studs in his lower lip, and his long dark blond fringe was tucked back behind his ears. His robes were so black that his head appeared to be floating in the gloom. She instinctively reached out to read the shape of his mind, as she did whenever she met someone new, and felt like she had run into a brick wall.  
  
"Now, now, Miss Hawkes, don't you know it's rude to read a stranger's mind?"  
  
"How else will I know whether or not to trust you?" she replied, rubbing her temples.  
  
"Try conversation. It's a skill that, sadly, so many of the great witches and wizards of our time lack. What is your name?"  
  
"But you just called me."  
  
"Humour me. What is your name?"  
  
"Ellen Hawkes. Yours?"  
  
"Clemens Steigleder." They shook hands.  
  
"So, Clemens. I take it you're from Germany?"  
  
"It's the accent, isn't it? It always gives me away!" Clemens grinned. "Yes, I am from Germany. I went to the Bavarian Institute of Advanced Magical Practice for three years, until I got expelled. They said it was a tragic accident that could have happened to anyone, but I know that they got rid of me because I was getting too powerful, and they couldn't harness that power any longer."  
  
"There is no Bavarian Institute of Advanced Magical Practice. I would have heard of it if there was."  
  
"That's true. There's not one. not now, anyway. Fifteen years ago I made the same promises that you've been making. Ten years ago I got my wish. The German Ministry of Magic covered the whole thing up, and rewrote the history books so that the Institute never existed. And, the last I heard, they had the Huntsekker looking out for me." Clemens laughed. Ellen shivered. Huntsekker, the most feared tracker in the world. He had never failed to track down anyone he was sent after, and it had been mainly thanks to him that they had been able to round up the majority of the Death Eaters. He had a reputation for being cruel and barbaric in his methods of inquisition, and it was said that he could keep a man on the brink of death for a month.  
  
"You should be careful. Huntsekker is not known for being nice."  
  
"He won't catch me. I'm too powerful. There is only one person I'm not sure that I would be able to defeat, and I'm looking at her."  
  
"Me? But what can I."  
  
"I've been following your progress for a long time, Miss Hawkes. You have an immense potential. You have a lot of power, and with the right training you could be the most powerful witch the world has ever seen."  
  
"But where can I get the training I need?"  
  
"From me. That's why I came here. I could teach you everything you need to know. And you won't have to worry about Voldemort or anything like that. Where we're going is completely safe."  
  
"How do I know I can trust you?"  
  
"Take my hand and look into my eyes." Ellen did so, and shuddered as Clemens opened his mind to her. After ten minutes, she let go and looked away, shaking.  
  
"Okay. I'll go with you. It's not like I have anywhere else to go."  
  
"Good girl." Clemens grinned, and the grin made Ellen hesitate - there was something strange in that grin, something slightly. hungry? But Clemens grabbed her hand and muttered something under his breath, and before she knew it the world whirled and she was lost in a maze of colour and sound. 


	2. Chapter 1

Dammit, forgot the disclaimer last time. So, here goes: I do not own anything that is part of the Harry Potter universe. That all belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling. I do own the plot, and the character of Ellen Hawkes. I would like to say that I owned Clemens as well, but he might have something to say about that. . .  
  
***  
  
*Two years later*  
  
Harry Potter stood staring out of his dormitory window across the Hogwarts grounds. Despite the mounting fears of a direct assault by Voldemort, he was feeling calm, and confident of a victory. Dumbledore would have a plan. Dumbledore was the most powerful wizard in the world, and with Harry coming close to full strength then Voldemort had everything to fear.  
  
The door opened and his best friend, Ron Weasley, walked in.  
  
"Hey, Harry. Heard anything more about the Ireland situation?" Harry shook his head. They had all been informed that morning of an attack by Voldemort at Donegal Castle, their stronghold in Ireland.  
  
"No, I expect Dumbledore will tell us if there's anything to report. Hey, don't look so worried. We'll win." Ron shrugged.  
  
"Have you seen Seamus at all? He hasn't been seen all day."  
  
"Who's he dating at the moment?"  
  
"That redhead from the Hufflepuff Quidditch team."  
  
"Try her dorm, then."  
  
"No, I've just seen her. He wasn't with her."  
  
"Ah. Well, it would be bound to happen sooner or later. Seamus has all the morals of a cat in heat." Ron laughed and sat down on Neville's bed. Harry joined him, stretching out and resting his feet on Ron's lap.  
  
"We have Potions in an hour," he reminded Ron, who made a face.  
  
"Thanks for reminding me. At least Professor Harlow's nicer than Snape."  
  
"Snape's been gone ages. I hope he's okay."  
  
"Who cares?"  
  
"Ron, have you ever heard the phrase, 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend'?"  
  
"Yeah, but Snape's a git." Harry grinned and shook his head.  
  
"You could at least try and be more tolerant. The poor man's got a lot on his plate with this mission. Anyway, has Hermione come back from her meeting with McGonagall yet?"  
  
"Yeah, she's in the common room with Ginny. Let's go and see her!" They got up off the bed. No sooner had they reached the doors than the voice of Professor McGonagall, magically amplified, echoed through the corridors.  
  
"All students please report to the Great Hall immediately! Sit at your House tables and await the arrival of Professor Dumbledore!"  
  
Harry and Ron exchanged a worried glance.  
  
"You don't think something's happened in Ireland, do you?" asked Ron. Harry shrugged, and they hurried out of the door, catching up with the girls in the corridor.  
  
"Any idea what this is all about?" asked Ron, slipping his arm through Hermione's.  
  
"Oh, hello, you two. No, I don't. I was just discussing the new shield charms for the school with McGonagall when Dumbledore came in and asked me to leave. He looked really worried about something. I think it might be to do with Ireland."  
  
"Might explain why Seamus hasn't been seen. . . oh. . ." They had entered the Great Hall. Seamus was already sat at the Gryffindor table with his head in his hands. Dean Thomas was trying to comfort him. They walked over and sat down on the other side of him.  
  
"What's wrong, Seamus?" asked Harry gently, putting his arm around the sobbing Irishman.  
  
"It's me mam." began Seamus, and started howling.  
  
The room, which had been filled with the buzz of nervous chatter, fell silent as Dumbledore entered the room. Hundreds of pairs of eyes turned apprehensively towards the Headmaster. He was looking strained and tired and, to Harry, he looked older than ever.  
  
"I thank you all for responding so quickly," he said quietly. "Those of you who have been directly affected by the news I am about to impart I have spoken to already. You may leave the room if you wish." There was a scraping of chairs and a few students left the Hall. Seamus stayed put, staring at a spot on the table.  
  
"You have all heard that this morning Lord Voldemort attacked Castle Donegal in Ireland. Over the last couple of hours we have received information that Castle Donegal has fallen to Lord Voldemort. Everyone defending the castle has either been killed or captured.  
  
"I have received intelligence that Voldemort plans to amass an army of Death Eaters and launch an attack on Hogwarts from Donegal. We have reason to believe that he will attack towards the end of the school year.  
  
"Certain students in the sixth year and above will be required to remain behind. They will know who they are. The rest of you shall return to your common rooms for the remainder of the day.  
  
"Some new house rules will be coming into effect immediately. The punishments for breaking these rules will be severe. They might seem a little harsh, but they are for your own safety.  
  
"No-one is to go anywhere alone, and always let other people know where you are going. Your teachers will escort you all to and from classes. No one is to be allowed out of the castle after dark for any reason. All future visits to Hogsmeade and all Quidditch matches have been suspended. Students are expected to be in their dormitories no later than eleven, and no one is to leave their common room after dinner unless there is a real emergency. Finally, I charge you all to keep your eyes open. Report anything suspicious immediately to a Prefect, who will then notify a member of staff.  
  
"Thank you all for listening. I hope you will all support each other throughout this difficult time." Dumbledore sat down again. The conversations started up again, and people began to leave the Great Hall. Harry looked over to the Slytherin table and was surprised to see Draco Malfoy looking subdued. Ron nudged Harry's arm.  
  
"Look at that git. You'd think he'd be swanking about this for months, wouldn't you?" Harry nodded. Noticing that the students that were left were moving towards the High Table, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Seamus joined them.  
  
Harry was more than a little surprised when Draco Malfoy sat down opposite him. Ron was livid.  
  
"What the bloody hell's he doing here?" he yelled.  
  
"Calm down, Mr Weasley," sighed Dumbledore.  
  
"But his dad's a Death Eater! He's a complete and utter gimboid!"  
  
"Mr Weasley, Mr Malfoy is a spy for us. He came to me at the start of term and told me he wanted to help. Now if you will just sit back down, we can begin."  
  
*  
  
Later that night, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Seamus were sat talking in a corner of the Gryffindor common room. Dean had fallen asleep in front of the fire, and they were trying to cheer Seamus up without making enough noise to wake the dead.  
  
Ron was staring out of the window, trying to see something in the darkness.  
  
"Hang on, there's someone walking around out there," he announced.  
  
"It's probably Hagrid or a teacher. Come and play chess," said Harry.  
  
"No, it's. . . hang on, it's Malfoy!"  
  
"Come off it, Ron, you just want to catch him doing something. He's changed, can't you see?" said Hermione, reasonably.  
  
"But what's he doing outside after dark? He's up to something! I'm going to see what it is!" announced Ron, snatching up his cloak.  
  
"You do, and it's my duty as Head Girl to report this. No one is allowed out after dark. You'll get into trouble."  
  
"But he might be. . ."  
  
"Come off it, Ron. You're just seeing things. Now sit down and play chess." Ron put his cloak down reluctantly, and went back to staring out of the window, trying to see Malfoy again. Was he seeing things? No, that was definitely the glint of moonlight on blond hair out by the Forest. Ron watched as Malfoy disappeared from sight, his eyes narrowed.  
  
"What the bloody hell are you up to, Draco Malfoy?" 


	3. Chapter 2

Clemens watched Ellen as she flew her falcon in the garden, and smiled to himself. He was impressed. He had known before he'd contacted her that she would be powerful, but he'd had no idea exactly how powerful she'd prove to be. She had even mastered the difficult Sauron's Eye charm within a few weeks of her arrival. It had taken him the best part of three years!  
  
Clemens closed his eyes and pulsed a message to Ellen, asking her to return. She looked up, smiled, and Disapparated, appearing in front of Clemens a second later.  
  
"Voldemort's taken Donegal," she announced.  
  
"Ah, you have been practising scrying?"  
  
"Lady Jane told me." She stroked the bird on her arm. "I've been training her. She brings me information from all over the wizarding world."  
  
"Good. What was Dumbledore's reaction?"  
  
"Strict new safety measures for the students. And he's organised a committee of his best students to help in the war. The committee includes the Potter boy and Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Draco Malfoy? That's a surprise. Well, well. Who do you think will win?" Ellen shrugged.  
  
"Does it matter?"  
  
"Do you not think that Voldemort is evil and should be stopped?" Ellen laughed.  
  
"It's not about good and evil, it's about power, and who's got the guts to use it. Dumbledore had the power to stop Voldemort for good last time round. He just chooses not to use it out of what he chooses to call nobility but might also be easily called stupidity. The reason that Voldemort is so strong at the moment is because he's not afraid to use his power." Clemens permitted himself a small smile. He was training her well! Soon they would be able to make a move. But first, he wanted to know why Draco Malfoy had apparently switched sides. He sat down at the table, picked up his quill, and wrote a letter.  
  
"Take this to Draco Malfoy. I want you to meet him in the Forbidden Forest tonight and find out what you can."  
  
"Will he come?"  
  
"He is a Slytherin, my dear. He will consider himself to be above the rules. When you've done that, come back here and wait for me."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I need to speak with the Elf Queen. She has some new information for me."  
  
"Hey, no fair! You promised that the next time you went to see the Elves you'd take me!"  
  
"Another time. This is far too important. Now go." Ellen shrugged, and drew a picture in the air with her finger. A shimmering image of the Forbidden Forest appeared. She took the letter as the image swelled to envelop her, and in an instant she was gone.  
  
Clemens crossed the room and took the cover off of a large, ornate, silver mirror in the corner. He smiled at his reflection - tall, slim, and dangerously seductive. Then he whispered a command and the image shattered and faded to be replaced by one of a large hall lit by flaming torches. The Elf Queen was sat on a throne, looking into a silver pool. She looked up and smiled as Clemens stepped through the mirror.  
  
"My Lord Steigleder. I trust you are well?"  
  
"Very well, my Lady," replied Clemens, with a bow.  
  
"And how is the apprentice?"  
  
"She has surpassed all my expectations, my Lady. I thank you for guiding me to her." The Elf Queen dismissed the comment with a wave of her hand.  
  
"I was bored, and it amused me to bring you two together. And with the recent developments in your mundane little world, your union will prove to be even more interesting."  
  
The Queen invited Clemens to sit on an empty throne beside her and waved a hand over the pool, clouding it for a moment. A new image flickered into life. The Queen and Clemens watched the unfolding scenes in silence. Then the pool clouded once more and went dark.  
  
"So," said Clemens, "that fool Lockheart still has a part to play?"  
  
"Yes. He will meet the Traitor at sunrise at the Rufus Stone. I want you to meet them. Take them to your home. Gather information from them. It would be. . . amusing."  
  
"As you wish, my Lady," replied Clemens, rising. The Elf Queen caught his hand.  
  
"You remind me of the Archangel Lucifer, Lord Steigleder. You are both so beautiful, and you do bear more than a passing resemblance to him. He has given me a message for you. He wishes to meet you and your apprentice. I will be entertaining him a week today. I expect you both to be here at sunset."  
  
"We will be, my Lady," replied Clemens, kissing her hand.  
  
*  
  
Ellen stepped into the Forbidden Forest as night fell. She tied the letter to the leg of Lady Jane, whispered "Find Draco Malfoy," and settled down to wait.  
  
She shrank further back into the shadows as a troupe of centaurs passed by, and caught a snatch of their conversation.  
  
"Venus is high in the sky tonight."  
  
"A time of evil deeds is almost upon us. The Morningstar will appear, and the Outcast will return, riding on the winds of Trouble."  
  
The centaurs passed deeper into the forest, and Ellen could hear no more. A werewolf howled in the distance. She shivered and pulled her cloak tighter about her shoulders.  
  
Moments later Lady Jane reappeared and fluttered down onto Ellen's shoulder. A muttering close by indicated the arrival of Draco Malfoy, and she stepped out to meet him.  
  
"A pleasant night," she greeted.  
  
"Maybe for you, but there will be hell to pay if I get caught," muttered Malfoy. His eyes narrowed as he studied her face. "Here, I know you! You're Ellen Hawkes. You killed that McAllister boy."  
  
"I didn't mean to!" she snapped.  
  
"Whatever. What do you want?"  
  
"I understand you were present at Dumbledore's tactics committee. Why?"  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"I have my sources."  
  
"Why should I tell you? Who sent you?"  
  
"My master."  
  
"Who is your master?"  
  
"You ask too many questions! Are you going to tell me or not?" Malfoy shrugged.  
  
"What are you going to do about it? They kicked you out two years ago. You haven't even got any OWLs. You can't do shit. I don't have to tell you anything."  
  
"For fuck's sake!" Ellen pointed a finger at a tree, which cracked and fell down behind Malfoy. "Now sit down, Draco Malfoy, and tell me everything, or so help me I'll banish you into your own personal hell, and I can think of some pretty rough ones, believe me!" Malfoy sat down on the fallen tree, his normally pale face even paler.  
  
"Bloody hell," he muttered.  
  
"Talk. I am not a patient woman."  
  
"All right. I turn eighteen next month, and that's when I'll become a Death Eater. My father said I had to prove myself first. He told me to get close to Potter and Dumbledore, so I told Dumbledore I wanted to be a spy. I was also told to keep an eye on Snape, but he's gone to find Lockheart. I don't know why Voldemort wants Lockheart. Can I go now?"  
  
"Not until you tell me why you've been feeding your father false information." Ellen laughed as Malfoy looked startled.  
  
"Are you reading my mind?"  
  
"Not exactly. I can if you want me to."  
  
"No, I. . . ugh!" Malfoy clutched his head as he felt the invading presence of Ellen's mind. She laughed and let him go.  
  
"Oh, this is brilliant! You've gone soft over the Potter boy! A word of advice, mate. Fuck him. All that sexual tension can't be healthy."  
  
"You bitch!" whined Malfoy.  
  
"Thank you. I think you'd better be getting back now. Hagrid's on his rounds. Don't get caught!" Ellen watched as Malfoy ran out of the forest and across the grounds. Then she clapped her hands and returned home to wait for Clemens. 


	4. Chapter 3

Clemens arrived at the Rufus Stone just before sunrise. He didn't know the area at all, and looked around him with interest. This place had a lot of natural magic about it. He would have to come here more often. His fingers traced the inscription on the Stone:  
  
"Here stood the oak tree, on which an arrow shot by Sir Walter Tyrell at a stag, glanced and struck King William the Second, surnamed Rufus on the breast, of which he instantly died, on the second day of August, ANNO 1100."  
  
Clemens smiled, and placed his hand on the ground next to the Stone, letting the memories of blood wash over him, watching the arrow strike home, watching the ensuing chaos, hearing the laughter of one man.  
  
A noise to his right jerked him out of his reverie, and he faded into the background as Snape came into view.  
  
Snape shivered and cursed loudly. It was too early in the morning for it to be early in the morning and, despite the fact that the weather had been warm, there was a thin layer of frost on the ground.  
  
There was a rustling behind him, and Gilderoy Lockhart's voice boomed out over the clearing:  
  
"Severus, old friend! Good to see you!" Snape gritted his teeth and forced his features into a thin smile. It was a high price to pay to prove his loyalty to the Dark Lord, but it had to be done.  
  
"Lockhart."  
  
"I got your message, old chap. What did you want to see me about?" Lockhart flashed his famous, toothy grin. "I expect you've heard the news, eh? Won the Witch Weekly's Most Handsome Man poll for the third year in a row. Have you read my new book? No? I'll give you a copy, a signed copy, how about it?"  
  
"Gentlemen!" Both men jumped back as Clemens appeared. Snape pulled out his wand. "Please, put it away, Severus. I come as a friend."  
  
"Who are you and what do you want?" growled Snape.  
  
"My name is Clemens, and I only wanted to meet you."  
  
"How did you know we would be here? Who sent you?"  
  
"Severus, relax, he's probably just a great fan of mine. What do you want, young man? An autograph?"  
  
"I would like you both to join me at my home," replied Clemens, still smiling.  
  
"We don't have time for that!" snapped Snape. He sighed as Lockhart pulled out a piece of parchment and a huge quill. "For pity's sake, man, put it away! We have some urgent business to attend to!"  
  
"Believe me, gentlemen, you have all the time in the world!" Clemens clapped his hands and the view faded, and seconds later they found themselves in a comfortably furnished living room. A girl was sat on one of the chairs, her leg draped idly over the arm. She flashed them all a smile.  
  
"Hawkes?" asked Snape, surprised. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I live here," she replied. "Good to see you again, Severus. You know, no one from Hogwarts has bothered to keep in touch with me? I find that rude, don't you? And I thought that I had friends there!"  
  
"No-one knew where you had gone," mumbled Snape.  
  
"And you didn't try sending me an owl? Didn't bother with a Search-spell?" She shook her head, and turned her attention to the falcon on the back of her chair.  
  
Clemens gestured to Snape and Lockhart to sit, and eased himself into the big chair by the fire. Snape sank uneasily onto his chair. Lockhart threw himself down and beamed around the room.  
  
"Nice place you've got here. Bet it cost you a pretty penny, didn't it? That rug on the floor, is it Persian? I've got one very similar myself."  
  
"That rug is the exact rug that Aladdin used to escape from the cave. It was given to me by my grandfather." Snape snorted.  
  
"That was just a children's story." Clemens raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh, really? You should know better than anyone, Snape, that children's stories have their origins in something much, much darker. I believe you wrote a scroll on the subject. I have it here somewhere." Snape went white.  
  
"I only ever made one copy of that! It was never published, and I lost it years ago! How did you get it?"  
  
"You'd be surprised at the things I have collected. Shall we go for a tour? Ellen, where do you recommend we start?" Ellen shrugged.  
  
"Don't care. You always end up in exactly the same place."  
  
"We'll start with the library, then."  
  
"Fine. I'll wait for you in the dungeon. It's warmer down there."  
  
"Dungeon?" Snape cast a wary look towards Clemens, his fingers straying to his wand. Clemens shrugged.  
  
"Why should you be so surprised? All the big places have one, and besides, it's not as if it's used much anymore. I mainly use it to brew my potions. Come on, let's go." Clemens got up and strode to the door, Lockhart, beaming idiotically, following. Snape hesitated before getting up to follow. He wasn't sure whether or not to trust the man. There was something suspicious about the way that he'd been at the meeting-place. Of course, it was a popular place among Muggles, but not at sunrise. And the man was obviously not a Muggle.  
  
"He's a good man, you know." Snape jumped; he hadn't realised that Ellen had moved beside him. "He gave me a place to stay and carried on my training after I had been cast out. He's a good man to have as a friend. I certainly wouldn't want him as my enemy. He's extremely powerful, you know. I've only been here two years, and I know I haven't seen the full extent of his power, but what I have seen has scared me shitless. Best to keep him sweet, don't you think?" She moved to the door, and then turned back. "So nice to see you again, Severus. Keep in touch. If you can be bothered."  
  
Snape jumped up and ran after the girl.  
  
"Ellen, wait." She turned and raised one eyebrow.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Why does he want us here?" She shrugged.  
  
"How should I know? He was out when I came back, and he's just turned up with you two. I didn't know you were coming, or I'd probably not have been here when you turned up."  
  
"Why are you so hostile?"  
  
"Why do you think? Two years, and not a single fucking goddamn word from anyone! And to think that I thought certain people cared about me. I'd catch up with them if I were you, Severus. Clemens is not a man who likes to be kept waiting." Ellen disappeared through a door. Snape stood still for a second, then hurried to catch up with Clemens and Lockhart.  
  
"Good of you to join us, Severus. Now, as I was saying, the library has many fine examples of early scrolls. . ." Snape tuned Clemens out, occasionally nodding or smiling in what he thought were the right places. He watched Clemens carefully. He seemed extremely at ease and completely confident about everything. He was also annoyingly likeable. Snape let his mind wander. What was Hawkes doing here? Did the man have a plan for her? Surely the Ministry of Magic wouldn't. . .  
  
Snape was suddenly aware of the silence. Clemens had asked him a question. He shook his head and said, "Sorry, could you repeat that please?"  
  
"I was asking what your opinion was on the works of Aleister Crowley." Snape shrugged.  
  
"I've always thought of his works to be a bit too far-fetched," mumbled Snape.  
  
"But a talented man, don't you agree?"  
  
"Well, yes, if you are interested in that area of magic. . ." Snape broke off. The look Clemens had given him. . . well, it wasn't nice. Not particularly evil, just. . .  
  
Snape began to feel scared. The man had so much power, it was frightening. He'd felt it in that look. The man could destroy them without breaking a sweat, and they were at his mercy! Snape doubted very much whether they would be allowed to leave, at least in the foreseeable future. He shivered. 


End file.
